Legacyverse: Flight of the Falcon
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After living on the streets for ten years Taisei Yoshida has been given a chance to make a better life for himself by joining a special military group testing a new type of technology. Will he rise to the challenge and soar or fall to rock bottom? Spin off of Transformers Legacy of the Lost
1. Chapter 1

Taisei Yoshida sat down and leant against the pillar of a train station holding a book and a Yakisoba bun, both of which he got with the last of his money, but he was use to this living on and off the streets for the past ten years since he's parents died in the event that kill 10% of the world's population; while he wasn't a fan of it, it was the only way he knew how to live. Sure he could have lived with his cousin full time but he didn't feel all that comfortable doing that. It felt to him that he was intruding on their lives, but he did stay with them just not much. Looking around as he had finished his bun he looked back and saw the stars. Tonight they didn't bring the usual comforting light they usually did, he was 15 and already homeless, sleeping anywhere he could find. A tear was brought to his eyes when he got up and placed his latest book in the bag and exited the train station. Once he was outside Yoshida saw that a set of red and blue lights were flashing

"Shit" he said as a police officer came over to him so he placed his bag down and his hands behind his back. This was the fifth time he was arrested for straying onto areas he shouldn't have been in.

* * *

An hour later Yoshida was sitting in an interrogation room looking bored.

"Come on man, I'm dying of boredom in here" Yoshida said as the door opened and someone walked in, even just from glancing at him Yoshida knew this guy wasn't police

"Sorry about that, I was just discussing your punishment with the Chief" the man said

"And you are?" Yoshida asked

"General James Ironwood, I'm a part of a Special Operations Branch here in Japan" Ironwood said

"And yet you sound like an American" Yoshida said

"I am" Ironwood said "Now there is something I would like to discuss" Ironwood said

"And that is?" Yoshida asked

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend time in prison despite being homeless which could be seen as an improvement"

"So what is the other option?" Yoshida asked

"You come with me and I show you something special, something that can help you get a better life" Ironwood said

"Shady government deal or a comfy jail cell. I'll take the cell" Yoshida smirked

"Shame I thought the Taisei Yoshida would help out an old friend of his late father" Ironwood said

"You knew my old man?" Yoshida said

"I did" Ironwood said "So what will it be?"

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Yoshida asked as they came to an Army base

"Yes this is the base my division of the Special Operations Branch works out of" Ironwood said as the car they were riding in stopped. "Through there you'll meet your teammates"

"Yes sir" Yoshida said grabbing his things and walked into a building which seemed like a dorm

"Yo fresh meat's here" a guy shouted "Welcome to the Sky Wing Unit, I'm Raishin"

"Taisei Yoshida" Yoshida said shaking his hand

"Over there is Momo Yaoyorozu, she's the supermodel with long black hair" Raishin

"Hello" Momo said calmly

"Nice to meet you" Yoshida said before a crash was heard

"And that's Hibari" Raishin said as a Pink hair girl was slumped on the floor causing Momo to help her up

"You okay?" Momo asked helping Hibari up

"Yep" Hibari smiled making Momo sigh and ruffle the pink girl's hair

"They act like sisters as you can clearly see" Raishin said "And the prick is not here, so you don't have to suffer him just yet"

"Good to hear" Yoshida said

"So where did they find you?" Raishin said "I was in an engineer program before being scouted"

"A police station" Yoshida said making Raishin sit up and look concerned as Hibari and Momo looked concerned

"Why were you in there?" Momo asked

"I got picked up because I was staying at a train station, it wasn't the first time, if it wasn't for General Ironwood would be in prison now, which to tell you the truth is would have been better then where I have been staying" Yoshida admitted

"You mean?" Momo asked

"Yeah, on and off of them for the past ten years" Yoshida said

"What about school?" Raishin asked

"My cousin's family would take me in every now and then, so they would help me and tutor me. But I would always end up back on the streets namely I felt guilty staying with them and invading their lives" Yoshida said "So that's how I lived" Yoshida said before a blur of pastel colours collided into him and squeezed him tightly

"Sorry about that" Momo said drying her eyes

"It's okay" Yoshida said calming Hibari down

"You never have to do that again man, you're one of us and we look out for each other" Raishin said

"Yes, we may be strangers, but we're a team as well. So if you need anything please don't feel like your burdening us" Momo said

* * *

"Okay guys FALL IN!" Ironwood said as he knocked on the door making everyone stand at attention before he entered the barracks. He smiled seeing the small group "So I take it you've met our new recruit?"

"Yes sir" they all shouted

"Good, now that you've all settled in except our last recruit who will be joining us tomorrow, we should start the briefing shortly, just to see what you guys are going to go through with this training" Ironwood said

"Sir, Yes Sir!" the recruits shouted

"Oh this is miss Hasegawa, she'll be helping with your training by keeping track of your personal and military training, as well as anything digital" Ironwood said as a young brunette girl Yoshida's age entered the barrack

"Please to meet you" Hibari said

"Same here, but please call me Chisame" Chisame said "Okay we have Raishin Akabane, Hibari Usagino, Momo Yaoyorozu and Taisei Yoshida...you don't look like much of a soldier"

"First day" Yoshida said

"Can't say I'm impress, anyway just be ready for the briefing" Chisame said

"Yes ma'am" Yoshida said saluting as the pair left

"Dude, seriously the computer chick?" Raishin asked

"Shut up" Yoshida said laughing before stopping

"what's wrong?" Hibari asked

"I just haven't laughed like that in a while is all" Yoshida sadly smiled

"Hey, things will be more lively around her for you" Raishin said punching his shoulder lightly

* * *

An hour later the group was in a conference room as Ironwood walked in making the group stand at attention

"At ease" he said as the group sat down "Now, it is time to reveal why you are here" Ironwood said

"And that is?" Raishin asked

"As you know this is the Special Operations Branch, it's a military branch that works with experimental new tech, they can be weapons, medical tech, radar and surveillance. But the current piece we are trialling out is this: the EXO-7 winged flight system, It is designed for the next generation of paratroopers" Ironwood said

"Whoa, my dad worked on this? Yoshida asked

"He did" Ironwood smiled "Well, the prototype anyway"

"Cool" Yoshida said

"So when will we deploy these?" Momo said

"Not until after BT" Ironwood said

"How long is that?" Raishin asked

"We start training for the system tomorrow" Ironwood said "So be ready, but today we will be doing preparations"

"So what will we be doing?" Yoshida asked

* * *

"This ladies and gentlemen is what we are doing, we are going to be testing your limits" Ironwood said

"our limits?" Yoshida asked

"That right, this is to test how will you can handle what the EXO-7 will throw at you" Ironwood said "Namely G-Forces"

"Okay, doesn't look too bad" Raishin said

"Thank you for volunteering" Ironwood smirked "Now if you would put on the test harness" he said

"Sure thing" Raishin said

"Going to regret that one" Chisame said as Raishin was now wearing a harness like the ones skydivers would wear. Smirking Chisame pressed a button removing the floor to allow her to make sure it was secure, but for Raishin it rode up a bit "Oh I'm sorry did you want kids later on?" she asked

"Maybe" Raishin winced

"Not cool man, not cool" Yoshida said

"We don't have that problem" Hibari said

"No, no we do not" Chisame said as Raishin adjusted that area of the harness before heading into a white pod. Chisame typed something into a computer and nodded to the general making the pod fly forward at top speed before climbing the walls. The other three stood amazed as the pod banked, rolled, climbed and dropped simulating what they would be doing with the flight packs. Suddenly a loud buzz sounded ending the experience. Raishin stumbled out looking whiter then rice in a snowstorm

"Impressive, who's next?" Ironwood asked as all three stepped back

* * *

"Can we agree the general is a psycho?" Raishin asked sitting on a bag of ice playing cards with Yoshida, who was also sitting on a bag of ice "And can we get comfier harnesses for training?"

"I agree" Hibari said laying on her back

"Why are you complaining?" Yoshida asked "Yours didn't hit your lower area"

"No, but our chests are a bit more sensitive then guys" Yaoyorozu said adjusting her top

"No bra I take it?" Raishin smirked

"At ease fly boy" Chismae said as she walked into the room, "I have the results of your training and I'll give you bird like call-signs due to them, we have Kestrel, Swan, Flamingo and Falcon. They will join our late recruit Condor" she said

"And they are"

"The most graceful Momo Yaoyorozu we have 'Swan' for the most colourful Hibari we have Flamingo, for the most swift Raishin Akabane we have Kestrel"

"Akabane?" Yoshida whispered

"And for the fastest Taisei Yoshida we have Falcon!" Chisame smiled

"I can dig it" Yoshida smiled

* * *

"Do you think they are ready for this?" a council member said

"I do" Ironwood said

"You do realise that we are working with you rather then NEST or the GIJOES!" another council member said as they were meeting Ironwood via screens in a darken room.

"Yeah I do. But you realise that we can use this technology to help them" Ironwood said

"We do, but we are cautious that you are using a group of teenagers for this testing" the third member said

"I am, but I have seen that teenagers are capable things that adults are not, plus by having them doing this I may be saving their lives" Ironwood said

"Very well, but we will be watching you closely" the first council member said as their screens turned off "And if we are unhappy, we will kill this project"

"Very well" Ironwood said walking away. "I hope I prove you wrong"

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with the latest Legacyverse fic: Flight of the Falcon which I hope will be a heartwarming adventure story, and I'm starting off dark with teenage homelessness, something that is very real around the world even here in Australia even though I've never seen it in real life, it is not the best thing in the world. So I'm going to be writing certain scenes while listening to certain songs. This chapter's song is These kids by Joel Turner who is an Aussie Beat boxer, so check that one out, I listen to it while writing the opening**

**So time for the characters we have Taisei Yoshida from Assassination Classroom, Raishin Akabane from Unbreakable Machine-Doll, Gen Ironwood from RWBY, Momo Yaoyorozu from My Hero Academia and Hibari from Senran Kagura. I'll be adding more characters later including one from Digimon! So look forward to that**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshida was standing on a section of tarmac outside his unit's dorm admiring the sunset before he jumped down to start doing push-ups, one of the ways he would relieve stress and excitement

"You're up early man" Raishin said collapsing next to him

"Laps?" Yoshida asked

"Yeah, I was running off of some the nerves, you?"

"The same, only I do cardio stuff" Yoshida said "Never been big into running" he said jumping up and dusting his hands off. "So this Condor is supposed to arrive today"

"And I bet he's some arrogant prick who thinks that the sun shines out of his ass and we're all here to say how high when he asks us to jump" Raishin said gleefully

"And what are we actually going to say to him?" Yoshida asked

"Shove it" Raishin said mirthfully smirking

"Come on, he's probably here" Yoshida chuckled

* * *

"You two are late" Chisame said as she walked over to the two, who was now in their military training uniforms with yaoyorozu and Hibari with them

"These things take time to get on you know" Raishin said

"Okay, okay. Now as you have noticed you have been assigned different colours, this is to make it easier for us to tell you apart will in the operational theatre" Chisame said

"And they are?" Yoshida asked

"Kestrel blue, Swan white, Flamingo pink, Falcon red and Condor Green" Chisame said "Oh and by the way day hello to Gakushu Asano aka Condor"

"You're superior" Asano said strutting towards the group "You're just here because they needed a group" he said

"Asshole much?" Yoshida muttered

"Excuse me sir, how high?" Raishin said

"nearly 100 ft" Asano said

"No, I mean how high up your ass is that stick stuck up there" Raishin said making Yoshida smirk

"How vulgar, Kestrel right?" Asano asked

"You got in one sir" Raishin said

"Why don't you jump the nearest cliff" Asano said

"Only if I can take you with me" Raishin said

"Alright boys, we're not for an ego measuring contest, we're here to perform technical rundowns of your new gear and how to use them" Chisame said

"Yes ma'am" they all said

"So what do we have?" Yoshida said

* * *

"First up we have the EXO-7 wing pack, this is the main piece of your time here. This is a jetpack with stabilizer wing. The wings are made of a composite carbon fibre material making it stronger and lighter than usual carbon fibre. You also have two compact SMGs that are stored in the main pack just above the shoulders" Chisame said displaying the wings and hidden guns. "Next we have your arm guards, on the left arm is a computer digital management system, on the right are a pair of hidden blades dubbed talons"

"And the talons are for what?" Yoshida asked

"Close combat" Chimse said deploying the gauntlet's claws before retracting them, throwing them over to Yoshida who noticed that it had red trim on it, so he slipped it on and deployed the and swiped the air seeing how sharp they were before smiled and retracting them before pulling on the left gauntlet and activated the computer while checking out the functions of it

"I have to say this is all impressive" Raishin said

"Yes, well these are the only model we have, well enough for you five and two extras" Chisame explained

"There are two more?" Hibari asked

"Yes, they are. But we have no compatible pilots for them, we were lucky to find Yoshida for the Falcon pack" Chisame said

"So if we can find two more we'll have a full team?" Yaoyorozu asked shocked

"Pretty much" Chisame said

"So where can we find them?" Raishin said

"Yes, let's find some more trash to pilot the packs even though they are under qualified" Asano said

"Can we throw him out of the airlock when we do sky practice?" Raishin said

Very funny" Asano said

"Oh who said I was joking asshole" Raishin said

"Well suit up. It's time to practice vertical take off" Ironwood said walking ion, and for that we need you to stand on that fan" Ironwood said as a massive fan showed up under a floor and activated

* * *

"Chisame, start the fan" Ironwood said

"How much?" she asked adjusting her glasses

"10% should be a good start" Ironwood said

"That would put it at 50km/h" Chisame said as she started it up making the crew lift up into the air. Raishin scrambled to try and hold onto the floor, Asano just smirked and used the wind to stay up, smirking all the time. Suddenly he was pushed down as Yoshida used him to be lifted up to the top making Raishin smiled before letting go and zipping past Asano flipping the bird

"Cut it" Ironwood said making Chisame stop the fan, causing them to drop. Asano doing a perfect landing, only to be landed on by Raishin and Yoshida

"Perfect landings" they smirked high fiving each other

"get off of me" Asano said

"Okay, dismissed cadets" Ironwood said as they left.

* * *

"Yes, I'm okay, no I'm fine, don't worry I've got somewhere warm to stay. Relax okay, I'll be fine. Look I'll see you next time I'm down that way okay, okay sounds good. I'll see you then" Yoshida said

"Girlfriend?" Raishin asked reading a comic book

"Cousin, the same one I told you about, she's offering for me to stay at her place while she's back visiting her parents while helping them around their temple"

"Her parents work at a temple?" Raishin asked

"Caretakers" Yoshida said "What about your family?"

"Well, sister and parents are dead, my older brother is a dick" Raishin said

"Man, wish I had a older brother" Yoshida said

"Like I said, mine is a dick, so he's a pain in the ass, your cousin lives nearby?"

"Yeah she got an apartment nearby since she is going to Akahoshi Academy"

"The one ran by that Professor Ozpin dude?" Raishin said

"Yes, it is quite a good school" Yaoyorozu said "I have an academy scholarship there myself"

"Is it a nice school?" Yoshida inquired

"It is, why don't you ask about enrolling there?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Maybe, I mean what about Arashi academy?" Yoshida said

"Second rate school" Raishin said "I'm considering transferring"

"You should" Yaoyorozu said smiling

"Hey I'm late for a thing" Yoshida said walking off

"Where is he going?" Hibari asked hanging over the side of the bunk she was laying on

"I have no idea" Raishin said

* * *

Yoshida was walking around downtown looking for something when he heard guitar music and a sweet voice singing. He smiled and walked over there seeing a girl with orange hair and purple eyes basking for money. She was doing pretty well by the look of the money in her case. She finished the song and bowed before bidding farewell

"4000 yen, not bad for a day's basking" the girl said smiling

"Yeah not bad, hey Mei" Yoshida said hugging the girl before breaking off and picking up a rucksack nearby

"Taisei, where have you been man, I saw the red and blues by the station and I knew you were caught again" Mei said

"I was, but I'll leave that tale for now, so where is our mate?" Yoshida asked

"Over there" Mei said as she walked over to a guy wearing a green shirt and a white bucket hat

"Loose the hat man" Yoshida said

"I'll do that when you get a better jacket" the guy said giving Yoshida's a bro hug

"How have you been TK?" Yoshida asked

"I've seen better days, still looking for Matt, but I doubt I'll find him" TK said

"So Yakisoba buns tonight guys?" Mei asked as the two guys agree

* * *

"So where have you been anyway?" TK asked as he finished his bun and threw the wrapper away

"Met someone who knew my dad, he offered me a way out of jail and off the streets. So I took it in a heartbeat" Yoshida said

"Doing what?" Mei asked as she leant against TK

"Army stuff" Yoshida said as he looked up at the night sky "Beautiful, just like usual"

"Yeah, but it means we're going to be cold tonight" Mei said

"Well, not Taisei since he has a place to sleep" TK said

"If I could I would smuggle onto the base, but the general would have me locked up, which he might since I have technically gone AWOL, but I have no idea what will happen to you guys, so I'll camp out with you guys tonight alright?" Yoshida said resting against a tree

"_Where have you been  
Been Searching all along?  
Came facing twilight on and on  
Without a Clue  
Without a sign  
Without grasping yet"_ Mei softly sang as she entered sleep land with her friends, one each side of her keeping her warm and secured

* * *

Then next morning Yoshida felt something against his side

"Get off" Yoshida said shooing it away before it stopped, he shifted to get comfortable again before the feeling came back "Mei quit it" he moaned

"Quit what?" Mei asked resting her head on TK's shoulder

"Jabbing me" Yoshida said

"Okay" Mei whispered

"Thanks" Yoshida smiled as he rolled onto his side. He was drifting back asleep when a hard kicked was placed in his backside "HEY!"

"About damn time bro" Raishin said

"Really, come on man, it isn't even dawn yet" Yoshida said

"Yeah, well dorm inspection is at 0730 and its current 0518, and it's going to take around half an hour to get your ass back to the dorms" Raishin said

"Thanks man" Yoshida said getting up making Mei and TK tumble over

"What gives?" Mei asked

"Oops sorry didn't see you there, I'm Raishin Akabane; I'm a squad mate of Yoshida and I have to get him back to base" Raishin said giving a small salute

"Okay, I have to relieve myself" Mei said getting up while adjusting her pants making Raishin and Yoshida look away

"Charming" Raishin said

"She used to be a ninja" Yoshida said neatening his hair up a bit

"What happened?" Raishin asked looking shocked at his friend

"House burnt down, and now all she has is the clothes she's wearing and her guitar. That's Takeru Takaishi aka TK he lost his mum when she went over to Europe and has been looking for his older brother Yamato for the past five years" Yoshida said

"What up man?" TK asked fist bumping Raishin

"Sorry to cut these short, but we have to get back before Ironwood notices you've been gone"

"No need" Ironwood said walking up to the group just as Mei got back "Coffee?" he asked holding out four mugs

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so now we have the previous referred cadet Gakushu Asano from Assassination Classroom who will be a bully/asshole/villain for this fic and the callsign I gave him is to keep who he truly is a secret for the future of the series because I want you guys surprised, next we're introduced to Mei Yachiyo from Release the Spyce and Takeru TK Takaishi as two of Yoshida's friend who are also homeless and the mystery cousin's backstory including a shout out to the school most of the cast of Legacy of the Lost go to and their headmaster and the character I forgot to introduce last week and that is Chisame Hasegawa from Mahou Sensei Negima who will be an aide to everyone there, and this chapter's song choice is Beneath the mask from Persona 5 due to it being a calming song, especially the rainy day remix**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh sweet awakening elixir of life" Mei said as she took a cup of coffee from the tray general Ironwood was holding out along with Yoshida and TK. Yoshida seemed nervous as his boss was standing right before him

"Something wrong soldier?" Ironwood asked

"No sir" Yoshda said

"Good, because I thought there was something wrong since you're out here instead of at the barracks" Ironwood said

"How did you find out sir?" Yoshida asked making his friends look at him before turning their attention to the general

"Simple, I saw you leave, so care to tell me why you basically went AWOL, even if it was for a night?" Ironwood asked

"We meet up once a week just to hang with each other and camp out" TK said

"And it's been going on for two years now" Mei said sipping her coffee "We haven't missed one in all that time we've been doing it"

"I see, its important to you I take it" Ironwood said

"It is" Yoshida said "Sir" he added

"Okay, now why don't we get back to the base" Ironwood said

"I'll catch you guys later then" Yoshida said as he grabbed his gear and threw it over his shoulder

"I meant all of you" Ironwood said

"You serious?" Mei asked

"OF course, specially you Miss, since you have martial arts training I can use that" Ironwood said

"Okay then" Mei said as she and TK grabbed their gear as well

* * *

"So how did the campout go man?" Raishin asked

"Not bad, but we were busted this morning" Yoshida said

"Good, hopefully you face disciplinary charges" Asano said

"I know what kind of charges I want to give you" Raishin said

"Shame they couldn't join us since we need more girls" Yaoyorozu said

"And Mei actually has training" Yoshida said

"What kind?" Hibari said

"Nothing worthwhile" Asano said

"Try Ninjitsu" Mei said as she landed behind Asano, and flipped him over her should and stomped on his chest "Still thing I'm nothing worthwhile

"Meet Mei Yachio" Yoshida said smiling "And this is Takeru Takeishi"

"But please call me TK" TJK said as he shook Raishin's hand firmly

"So what are you two called, you know callsign wise?" Raishin asked

"I'm Raven and TK is...is...what are you called?" Mei said

"We're going with Hawk since we're the only name we can think of" Chisame said walking into the room "Welcome aboard you two"

"Good to be here" TK said

"So what are their assigned colours?" Yoshida asked

Raven will get purple and Hawk is orange, now we have a full team" Chisame said

* * *

"So what is with the plane?" Yoshida asked as Mei and TK were now fully geared up with their own EXO-7 packs

"We're going to be doing an aerial exercise today, just to get you use to the main environment of the EXO-7 the sky. Now I know that Raven and Hawk have just joined us, but they will have to catch up with what they missed after this" Ironwood said "Now we'll deploy in five, so get ready and make sure you hold onto your breakfast" Ironwood said

"Yes sir" they all said saluting before they went over and grabbed their gear before entering a C-130 Orion that was waiting to take them up into the air.

"So what do you think we're going to get doing?" Raishin asked adjusting his computer while analysing some of the data on his wing-pack

"Probably some flight test" Yaoyorozu said as she adjusted her boots while checking on Hibari.

"You nervous?" Yoshida asked

"Sort of" TK said

"Well, we're nearly to altitude, so get ready to jump out" Chisame said smiling

"So who's first?" Yoshida asked

"I can't wait to see you fail" Asano said

"Okay, then I'll go first" Yoshida said standing up as the rear hatch lowered. Chisame walked over to him and took a hold of the wrist with the computer gauntlet on it and typed some commands into it, Yoshida gulped slightly noticing how attractive she looked, Chisame glanced up to see that his face was slightly flushed

"You okay?" she asked calmly

"Just nervous I guess" Yoshida said

"Don't worry, you're wings have been set so that they automatically open at a certain altitude, I'm setting them so you'll only fall a couple of meters so you can safely deploy your wings without hitting the plane or the jetstream" she said completing her work "You sure you can handle going first"

"Just watch me fly" Yoshida said slipping on his goggles and walking to the open ramp, he looked back and flashed a thumbs up before the light went green and Yoshida jumped out

* * *

(_play It's my turn to fly The Urge)_  
After falling for two minutes his wings opened and the jets activated allowing Yoshida to fly in the sky, he was amazed at how far it stretched. Unleashing a whoop of excitement he pulled an aileron roll and then steered himself so he was facing the plane and increased the power of the jets to make himself go faster, zooming past the plane then coming around before he did a barrel roll around the plane and then dove into a steep dive after deactivating hi wing and steering his body until he was completely vertical. Once he was he pulled up and the jets activated

"THIS ROCKS!" he shouted before he noticed the others were watching him

"Okay Yoshida, time for target practice, you see that dark grey ring in the sky, fly through that to activate the targets and deploy your guns, there will be a dive then followed by a straight ending with a selection of scattered targets. Once you finished with those come back to the plane and end your run" Ironwood said

"Got it" Yoshida said as he headed for the practice ring. Once he was in position he started by dropping through the rings while grabbing the guns and fired at the first target scoring just below the bullseye, the next two were the same, the fourth target was in the second ring from the centre, then he passed completely by the fifth target, which he somehow got just below the middle again against the wind and gravity. He then turned his attention to the targets in front of him, he used the HUD in his goggles to help aim at them, he managed to get the same as the vertical targets, only scoring a bullseye when he went up to one of them and stabbed it with his blade, using it as a stable platform to take down the scattered targets, which were moving a bit.  
(_End song)_

* * *

Once he was done, he kicked off the target and flew towards the plane, missing it a bit and flying into after doing a loop. He stopped and smirked

"Show off" TK laughed

"That was a blast" Yoshida laughed

"I would hope so, ho by the way 80% accuracy" Chisame said

"Nice, so who's next" Yoshida said

"See ya" Mei said running out and activating her wing pack to run the course Yoshida did, having returned with a score of 79%

"Not bad" Chisame said

"Yeah not bad little black bird" Yoshida said

"Not bad yourself" Mei smiled

"Condor, you're up next" Chisame said

"Yes ma'am" Asano said barging his way through

* * *

"Asshole prick" Raishin said as the group landed and exited the plane

"Easy Raishin" TK said as he tried to calm down his team mate down after they finished the exercise

"I get it he's the big shot, the major player, the Mr. gifted" Raishin said

"Maybe you guys are getting too worked up about this, I mean Yoshida barely lost to him" Mei said

"90 to 80 is a bit more then barely" Yaoyorozu said

"So, we still have time to improve, today was only our first day with the tech" Mei said before spotting something impressive

"What?" Raishin asked before seeing a massive wing pack

"That is the WOV-01" Chisame said

"Which is?" Raishin asked

"Like the EXO-7, the WOV-01 is a flight pack, only rather than jets it relays on turbines hence the bigger size, it also requires a special suit so it can be used properly" Chismae said

"Why do I get the feeling, you have the suit separated from the gear" Raishin said

"It is" Chisame said as she glared at it, since it was something she didn't think would be handy in the future

"Has it been attempted to be stolen before?" Mei asked

"Not yet, because it almost killed three test pilots, whcih is why we switched over to the safer EXO-7, don't get me wrong, we're still working on it even today but the general thinks the EXO-7 is the better choice" Chisame explained

"And why choice us?" Raishin asked

"I don't know, I haven't had access to that data yet" Chisame said

"You got to wander, if who sponsors this project wants to fully develop that so they won't have to rely on the EXO-7" TK said

"I've asked that as well, but I don't have a high enough clearance, and it's not even in the system, meaning if I want to actually look at it I would have to search the physical archive for it" Chisame groaned

"Something tells me that they don't want anything surrounding the WOV-01 to be discovered" TK said

"What does the WOV stand for?" Hibari asked

"Wings of the Vulture" Chisame said

"Vulture, what a strange term for a wing suit" Yaoyorozu said

"Not really, considering it started off being made from spare parts and scrap metal" Chisame said as she and the team walked off

"The wings of the Vulture huh, now that is the perfect machine for someone of my talent" Asano said smirking evilly before walking off silently laughing to himself.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, so since I added TK and Mei I made them apart of the team, originally TK was going to be a recurring character Yoshida would meet in the streets from time to time until he found his brother, but I added him to the team since I wasn't sure that would work, and Mei was a recent addition to the cast as I was writing the last chapter so I didn't have a set plan for her until now**

**So this chapter's song is It's my turn to fly by the Urge from Titan AE (So good that movie...need to find a copy of the dvd) for the flight scene due to obvious reasons**

**so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Check out that crystal blue water" Hibari said leaning out of the tranpsort

"Hibari, get back inside you'll fallout" Raishin said

"Okay" Hibari said

"Silo why the beach?" Yoshida asked

"No idea" TK said before noticing his friend's gaze "You okay"

"I should see her while we're here" Yoshida said

"Who?" Mei asked before she realised where they were going "Oh I see"

"What?" Yaoyorozu asked

"Just someone I haven't seen in a while is all" Yoshida said

* * *

"Okay, so we're here for a bit of water training" Ironwood said

"Why is that sir?" Raishin asked

"This is emergency training just in case you fail to land on a suitable surface such as dry land, a ship etc. This is why we're here today to make sure you can handle the different way. We'll start by giving you dummy packs and then letting you off in the ocean so you can swim" Ironwood said making the team complain and groan

"And just for that it will be double time" Ironwood said

"Yes sir the group said as they got into the water with the dummy pack that were supposed to be the same weight as their EXo-7 pacxks

"Why oh why did we have to groan?" Raishin asked

"Because you are nothing but a bunch of layabouts" Asano said

"Shut the pretty boy" Mei said

"I'm floating" Hirbaru said happily

"Can't imagine why" Raishin smirked

"Dude, come on" TK said "You have to be more subtle then that"

"So how far do you think it is?" Yoshida asked

"Not sure" TK said

"A couple of miles maybe" Yaoyorozu said

"Shouldn't we be using kilometres?" Hibari asked

"I think so, but most sea based distances are measured in nautical miles" Mei said

"Quit the chatter and keep swimming" Asano said

"Sir, yes sir" Yoshida said

"Can we please use him as chum" Raishin said

"Chum?" Hibari asked

"Shark bait" Raishin said

"Really?" Hibari said

"Ignore him, for now" Yaoyorozu said as the group were getting closer to the shoreline

"Just a few more minutes guys, come on!" Yoshida shouted

* * *

"That was nuts" Yoshida said

"About time you guys got here" Chisame said

"Hey, we had to carry the dummy pack" Raishin said getting up and swishing his hair back "Nice look" he said seeing Chisame was wearing a bright green halter top bikini

"Thanks, anyway you have an hour or two of free time until the next exercise, so use it how you want, we have snacks, drinks, sunscreen and towels nearby as well as a change of clothes" Chisame said

"what about transport" Yoshida said

"I can have one here soon, why?" Chisame asked

"There's something I need to do" Yoshida looking at the town

"Very well, I won't pry just yet" Chisame said

"Thanks" Yoshida said

* * *

Within the hour Yoshida was riding on a bike he had special permission to ride to a place he was familiar with since he had spent some time here in the past ten years. As he got off the black bike he grabbed a black leather jacket with red stripes on it and pulled it on before walking up the steps in front of them, looking up he could see a girl with honey brown and similarly coloured eyes reading a book with a cup of tea near here

"Hey Hanamaru!" Yoshida shouted

"Hey, Taisei?" Hanamaru asked "TAISEI!" she said setting down her book then jumping up to hug her cousin "It's been too long"

"Yeah it has, so how are things with the temple?" Yoshida asked

"Slow, as usual. What are you doing here, besides I was worried zura" Hanamura said

"Worried why?" Yoshida asked

"Because I couldn't find you in the city, nor could I find TK and Mei to ask where you were" Hanamaru said sitting down

"Okay this is going to sound really weird, but I've joined up with a special military branch that Dad was working for"

"No way" Hanamaru said

"Yeah, we're doing some seaside training and I figured I'd come up and see you" Yoshida said wrapping an arm around his cousin and hugging her

"Good to have you here" Hanamaru said

* * *

"Where's Yoshida?" Ironwood asked

"Not sure, he took off somewhere" Raishin said

"No doubt being a slacker" Asano snorted

"Akabane, can you find him?" Ironwood asked

"Yes sir!" Raishin said running off

"Until then you can have some time to get ready since Akabane is going to get Yoshida on foot" Ironwood said walking off

"I'm worried, what if Yoshida is in trouble" Hibari asked

"He did look anxious" Mei said

"I wonder why" TK said

* * *

"Hey everything okay Hana?" Yoshida asked

"Just some difficulties at school" Hanamaru said

"Such as?" Yoshida said

"Nothing major, a couple of friends are sticking up for me" Hanamaru said

"Anyone I know?" Yoshida said

"You Watanbe, Setsuna Amaha, the student council president and several others"

"That's cool, weren't you in some group with that you chick?" Yoshida asked

"You, and yeah I was and several others" Hanamura said before they saw someone at the bottom of the stairs. Yoshida looked a bit guilty at who it was "Who is that?"

"My wing mate, YO RAISHIN, what's up?" Yoshida said

"Ironwood's been looking for you" Raishin said before looking up and spotting Hanamaru "Who's the girl"

"My cousin" Yoshida said

"She's cute" Raishina

"Yeah" Yoshida said before turning to his cousin, "I'm sorry but work calls, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure thing" Hanamaru said hugging her cousin before he left with Raishin on the bike he borrowed

* * *

"Time got away from me sir" Yoshida said showing "That happens with family sir"

"Understandable when it comes to family" Ironwood said

"I don't think it should General" Asano said

"Oh shove it up your exhaust pipes" Mei said as she was held back by TK "Like you have any family you haven't seen in ages"

"No, I regularly see my family, unlike you" Asano said

"Let me go TK!" Mei growled

"ENOUGH, Time for the next exercise to begin" Ironwood said

"YES SIR!" the team said lining up

'I won't forget that little quip' Mei said

* * *

"So this is a sea base search an rescue, out in the ocean we've dropped coloured buoys, you are to grab them and recover the data before bringing it back to shore, any questions?" Ironwood asked

"Why are we on a ship?" TK asked

"This is the USS Flag, a carrier used by the General Infantry Joint Operational Enforcement Service" Chisame said "They are allowing us on board to conduct this practice mission" she said "Anything else?" she asked

"Excuse us" Raishin said as he, Yoshida and TK walked off a bit

"What are they..." Mei said before blushing a bit

"They aren't" Chisame blanced

"What?" Hibari asked as Momo turned her around and covered her eyes

"Seems like a good spot" TK said

"Think we'll catch anything here?" Raishin said

"We'll find out" Yoshida said

"You won't, the ship's engine will have scared away all the fish, I suggest you take a boat out a fair bit, or fish at the jetty" Asano said as Ironwood cleared his throat getting their attention

"BEGIN Exercise" Ironwood ordered

"YES SIR!" the team said taking flight

* * *

"I'm just saying, he should be saying those kind of things" Mei said over radio

"And we understand, and we'll talk about it after we're done here" TK said as he grabbed his data pack and took off dropping the buoy, he smiled as he looked out over the horizon seeing the vast blue colouring of sky and sea. Thinking no one was looking as he did a loop followed by a barrel roll until he stopped and looked at the water. Using hsi goggles to scan what he found "Anyone close to the beach?" TK Asked

"I am, why?" Yoshida said

"I've got something on my HUD That I'm tagging so you can find it easier" TK said

"What is it?" Yoshida asked

"A girl, light brown hair, wearing a white bikini with bright orange ruffles" TK said making Yoshida's heart sink

'no, not her' Yoshida thought "Acknowledge, I'm on my way"

"Okay, this is Swan; me and Raven are on the way as well" Momo said as Yoshida arrived at the sight and barely contained his emotions

"Falcon, do you read us, what's wrong?" Mei asked sounding nervous

"She's drowning, I don't know how...how...how" Yoshida stuttered

"FALCON! We need you to focus, take the girl up on to the beach so we examine her" Momo shouted

"Roger" Yoshida said setting down the girl, who was revealed to be his cousin Hanamaru!

* * *

**G'day guys Grizz here, so this is the beach episode with the introduction of the cousin character Hanamaru Kunikida from Love Live Sunshine and of course I put her in danger hehehe. So we start out with several sea base mission since it probably not easy to operate out at sea with a base of some kind nearby so that is why I thought of this chapter**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"HANAMARU!" Yoshida said as he placed his cousin down on the sand and used his gauntlet to scan her vitals.

"Yoshida, step away please" Yaoyorozu said as she came closer

"Listen to her man, she has advanced medical training," Raishin said as TK lead him off a bit while Asano and Mei landed. Mei quickly ran over to make sure he was okay

"We should have let her drown" Asano said only to suddenly see sky and taste copper in his mouth, getting back to his feet, he was then given another view of the sky. Getting up Asano glared as a scowling Yoshida. Who was being restrained by his friends

"TAISEI CALM DOWN!" Mei shouted

"He didn't mean it" TK said

"Oh, of course I did, after all this world is all about survival of the fittest" Asano said

"I'm going to shoot him" Yoshida said as he pulled out his gun and aimed at Asano

"Easy man, easy" TK Said

"Come on, like you woudl actually do it" Asano said

"Okay then" Yoshida said starting to pull the trigger

* * *

"EVERYONE STAND DOWN!" Chisame said as she ran over "how is she?"

"She's still out cold, and from what I can tell she has a bit of water in her lungs" Yaoyorozu said

"I see, I'll arrange for an ambulance to a hospital, just keep working on trying to get that water out of her lungs!" Chisame said before Ironwood landed and walked over

"Is everything okay?" Ironwood asked

"Civilian casualty sir, we pulled her out of the water, it appears she has taken a fair bit of water, we're trying to get as much water out of her lungs" Chisame said

"And those two?" Ironwood asked looking as Asano and Yoshida

"Condor basically said to let the civilian die, who is the cousin Falcon was with during the break" Chisame said

"I see, I'll deal with that incident when we get back to base" Ironwood said

"But sir" TK said

"Back at Base" Ironwood stated

"Yes sir" TK Said as Yaoyorozu started to look over Hanamaru

"How is she?" Yoshida asked

"We'll know soon" Yaoyorozu said rolling Hanamaru onto her side as she coughed up the water from her lungs. Yoshida was by her side as she as she was rolled onto her back and looked up at him

"Hey" she said weakly

"Hey, have a nice swim?" Yoshida said

"I did until something shocked me" Hanamaru said

"Shocked?" Yaoyorozu said scanning her again "Nothing on the scans"

"Maybe the hospital will reveal more" TK said

"Yeah, good idea" Yoshida said as Chisame ran down with a medical team, who took her to the nearest hospital

* * *

"I can't believe you two acted like that" Ironwood said frowning

"He indirectly threatened a family member sir!" Yoshida said saluting

"And what was this threat?" Ironwood asked

"All I said was that we should haven't have rescued her" Asano said

"You said that and I quote 'We should have let her drown'" Yoshida growled

"Asano, what is wrong with you?" Ironwood asked

"I'm just saying, that is how the world currently is survival of the fittest" Asano said

"No its not, the world is all about trying to get along with each other since the event from ten years ago" Yoshida said

"Event?" Asano said

"How did you not know?" Yoshida asked

"I'm not sure how you know about it since its classified but the UN Security Council, but let's just say that 10 years a massive event caused the Earth to lose a tenth of their overall population worldwide. But any case, while you may have been speaking your mind I can understand how they can be seen as threatening especially when talking about a civilian, that said being said Yoshida, you reacted in a manner that you shouldn't have, there for both of you are to be assigned 20 hours of cleaning duty, understood" Ironwood said

"Yes sir" the two said

"Dismissed" Ironwood said as the two left the room. Once Yoshida was out of there he sighed

"You got off easy" Chisame said

"Did I?" Yoshida said

"Last guy who did that was assigned 30 hours in the brig" Chisame said "Anyway, I thought you would like to know that your cousin is awake, but she is still weak" Chisame said

"Did they say why?" Yoshida asked

"Well" Chisame said seemingly hesitant

* * *

"You have to be kidding me" Yoshida said

"Sorry" Hanamaru said

"You nearly drown due to a lack of energy and nutrients, you who is one of the biggest eaters I've seen were hungry, Hanamaru, what's going on?"

"Nothing, zura" Hanamaru said

"Zura?" Chisame asked

"An accent quirk, one she hasn't used a lot lately unless she's nervous about something" Yoshida said

"Its nothing" Hanamaru said

"Hanamaru?" Yoshida said

"okay, I've been bullied at school, mostly about my figure; so I thought I would diet a bit" Hanamaru said

"Oh sweetie, there is nothing wrong with your figure, girls like you are allowed to be a bit...a bit" Chisame said

"Fuller" Yoshida said nodding

"Beside, your body is just like everyone else's your age" Chisame said "Trust me I know, because I have been where you have been" Chisame said

"Really" Hanamaru said

"Really, so don't worry about it" Chisame said

"Yeah, you heard her, don't worry about it, and if you need to talk to someone why not talk to somebody at your school" Yoshida said

"Okay, I will" Hanamaru said before falling into a light doze

"She still must be feeling the effects of what has happened, why don't we leave her alone for now" Chisame whispered

"Okay" Yoshida said before kissing her forehead and leaving

* * *

"Man that sounds tough" Raishin said as he and Yoshida were training with TK

"Yeah, I hear ya" Yoshida said taking down Raishin with a grapple the turning to block a back kick from TK

"Bt this bully might try to pull the same thing again" TK said

"So what should we do about it, it's not like we can track the guy down" Raishin said

"Anyway I'm stuck here for awhile after what I did to Asano" Yoshida grumbled

"The guy had it coming in my humbly personal opinion" Raishin said

"Doesn't change the fact that Yoshida punched him was wrong" TK said

"We know that, speaking of the scavenger where is he?" Yoshida said

* * *

"Finally" Asano said pulling out a green pilot's uniform out of a vault "I'm one step closer, but sadly I don't know where they've hidden the rest of the equipment" he said as he went back to the WOV system which had a couple of missing pieces such as the suit, helmet, harness and ignition chip. Once he had those Asano swore to switch over to the WOV and beat those who used the EXO-7 system which he felt was beneath him, this way he would prove his superiority over his squad mate, especially the street vermin; Asano himself was quite surprised that Yoshida's father was the one who helped develop the EXO technology while only having the experience of a grease monkey. He snorted while thinking that Yoshida was chosen because he was the son of the mechanic that worked with Ironwood however he would deal with him and his pals soon enough leading them to be kicked back into the streets where he thought they belonged, after that he would work on the other three, Hibari was gullible enough to be easy; but it was Raishin and Yaoyorozu he would have the greatest challengers with, even Chismae would be hard to deal with sin she was the general's aide de camp meaning she could easily foil his plans; only if he had something on her; but what"

* * *

"So" Yoshida said smirking as he watched Chisame working on something

"So what?" Chisame asked as she input some commands on the screen

"I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow night" Yoshida said

"Why" Chisame said curious

"I happen to know this sweet nightclub for teenagers and thought you would want to chill" Yoshida said

"As you can see I'm busy" Chisame simply stated

"Okay, I'll see you around Chiu" Yoshida smirked walking out of the office, only to be grabbed by Chisame

"How do you know about that?" Chisame asked

"I put 2 and 2 together" Yoshida shrugged

"You lived on the streets for years and I'm pretty sure anytime you stayed with your cousin you didn't have internet access, so how did you find out?" Chisame said

"Raishin's a fan; showed me and I figured it out" Yoshida smiled

"He's going to get it in training tomorrow" Chisame said "So what you want me to go out with you or my secret is revealed?"

"Nah, I'm not going to do that, I just thought you looked stressed out, so that is why I asked you out okay" Yoshida chuckled

"Oh sure, actually it sounds like it will be a bit of fun" Chisame said

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" Yoshida said

"What did I just agree to?" she asked going back to her work.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, so I want to say the stuff with Hanamaru is actually set up for an upcoming Legacyverse fic featuring Ant-Man and she'll be one of the causes of the plot, but otherwise I just wanted some sweetness between the two, plus I'm setting up the main pairing of this fic and Asano going full villain, while showing more of the training in the future of this fic since its a ten parter like most of Legacyverse **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"So9 is this the place you wanted to take me?" Chisame asked

"Yeah, welcome to Dusk-Ride, one of the most teenage friendly nightclubs in town" Yoshida said

"How do you know about it?" Chisame asked

"I stayed here from time to time, plus I worked here as well" Yoshida said "It was his way to keep the youth off the streets"

"That's a good idea" Chisame said as the pair walked into the club

"What up Taisei" the bouncer said

"An improved life" Taisei said as he walked in

Chisame looked around as she removed her purple leather jacket and gave it to the cloakroom attendant. She had chosen to wear rocker girl chic with a black halter top, acid wash flared jeans, high top sneakers and contacts with her hair out. She looked around and noticed there were a couple dozen tables of the edge of a dance floor with a band playing live music

"Here" Yoshida handing her a soft drink "So how did they recruit you?"

"I applied, I was bored and needed school credit so I signed up and since then I've been with the general helping him out with the project"

"So you just dropped out of school?" Yoshida asked

"Sort of, they suggested I leave to focus on this until I finish here, so tell me why you lived on the street if you had family?"

"I didn't want to bother them too much, since she was my cousin" Yoshida said "Besides it was easier for me to do something like that especially with no family. And you know how I was recruited into the unit, namely because my dad helped out"

"I remember reading that, but I also read that one Gakuho Asano, also helped out"

"Asano's old man, what happened to him?" Yoshida asked

"I don't know, but enough about the unit, let's go dance" Chisame said

* * *

"Well, well, well my dear father it is nice to see you again, and after so long...Nothing to say what a pity especially after you taught me the importance of team work especially with those beneath you since it will bolster their admiration for you" Asano said as he was talking with his father, I still remember when I used that teamwork idea for the first time, I had agreed with a group of friends to take down a bully, a rather nasty one who kept taunting us, insulting us well so we became a unit and attacked, finally taking down the bully and he never bothered us again. But you know all of this since you were that bully weren't you father?" Asano asked turning to see his father in a coma while various bruises and cuts were slowly healing. "So you see I've joined the Special Operations branch just like you and I have to say it is wonderful, especially since I'm so close to your little Vulture project which you broke apart and hid. Now I know why you told me to be wary of the Yoshida family and their mechanical prowess; the son is a new recruit and he could have knowledge of his father's equipment to unleash its full potential so I must stop him; but for now I'll gather the pieces the two of you separated" Asano said before he left the room "Sweet dreams father" he said

* * *

Out on the dance floor Chisame was doing the usual teen on the dance floor style of dancing while looking straight into Yoshida's eyes while he tried to mimic her moves a bit making her laugh

"Just move with the beat" she said into his ear while continuing to flow with the rhythm, shrugging he then started to flow with the beat making Chisame laugh and smiled "There you go" she said before she turned around and started to dance close to him before he closed the gap pulling her into a soft kiss before breaking it off quickly

"I'm sorry" Yoshida said

"Don't be" Chisame said pulling him in for another rough kiss. The pair broke apart and continued to dance awhile before calling it a night, a military transport ferried them back to the base. "Goodnight Taisei" she smiled

"Night Chisame" Yoshida said as he headed for the barracks while she went off to her private quarters, once inside she locked the door and walked over to her computer and booted it up before going over to a costume trunk and pulling out some items

* * *

"So how did it go man?" Raishin said

"Pretty much as well as you reading those comic books went" Yoshida said

"Very cool" Raishin said before looking over at his laptop and then back to his comic

"Come on man, she's not going to post anything tonight" Yoshida said

"I wouldn't be too sure of that" TK said looking at several new photos appeared in a post made by Chisame on her blog

"Whoa, man you should see these" Raishin said "Rocker chic"

"What?" Yoshida said seeing the rocker style Chisame was wearing, which was a black leather jacket, white midriff tank top, ripped skinny jeans and knee length high heeled boots with darker makeup then what she wore to the club

"'Inspired by the date I just went on' I have to say nice work" Raishin said

"Oh shut up" Yoshida said

"How pathetic" Asano said

"And the scavenger returns, tell us how was dear old daddy?" Mei asked

"None of your business street vermin" Asano said getting into his bunk and falling asleep "Light's out in five"

"Well, he might be a scum sucker but he's right about light's out" Raishin said as the team went to bed.

* * *

The next day the unit was up in the C-130 Orion again with Asano and Yoshida standing near the door, Chisame was managing the equipment while Ironwood was talking to the pilots

"I can't believe I have to go as the same time as you" Asano said

"Neither can I" Yoshida said

"Well deal with it boys, today we have a special session" Chisame said clamping someone onto Raishin and TK before moving over to Hibari, Mei and Yaoyorozu doing the same "You'll be going at the same time" she said clamping two rings onto each of the boys arms. "Oh and you'll be working together" Chisame said before the three groups were pushed out of the plan, the rings on Yoshida and Asano's arms together.

"What?" Asano said using his wing pack to move away from Yoshida revealing a green energy tether which became red after Asano went ten meters away and quickly pulled them back together

"Now I know what she meant by working together" Yoshida groaned

"Deploying drones" a voice said as several drone combat drones said

"And what are we in a video game now?" Asano asked

"Follow me!" Yoshida said diving while dragging Asano with him, "Activate you jets move about three meters east and keep up"

"Why not follow my lead?" Asano said

"Because, these things are from a video games, I just redrew them before presenting them to my dad" Yoshida said "DIVE!" he said diving as three drones fired at them making them dive at two more "Straighten your arms!" Yoshida said

"Fine" Asano said holding out his arms as the drones flew into the energy tether and were sliced in half "That was competent"

"Then just keep up" Yoshida said as he increased his speed while dodging and flying around the drones before seeing a platform with the others on it. Asano and Yoshida looked at each other before hitting their boosters, only for Asano's pack to be hit by the drone causing it to lock up and drag Yoshida down within the ten meter mark

"I have an idea, can you use your boosters?" Yoshida asked

"I can, but not my wings...why?" Asano asked

"On 3" Yoshida said spinning around "1...2"

"Don't you dare!" Asano snapped

"**3!**" Yoshida shouted throwing Asano at the platform while shooting at the drones, when Asano reached the platform, he held on tight as he gave a sharp tug on the tether making Yoshida fly toward him, just as Raishin and TK pulled him up

"This is going to hurt" Raishin said as Yoshida collided with Asano making the guys fly onto the platform and into a net before tumbling into a ball

"Ow" Asano groaned

* * *

"Not the way I would do" Ironwood said looking at the footage

"But inventive, I can see him going far, I just hope the council will see it that way" Chisame said

"They won't but hopefully someone will convince them" Ironwood said

"Who?" Chisame asked

"I'm bringing in the Ronin" Ironwood said

"Isn't he retired running a bar in Okinawa while raising his three adoptive daughters?" Chisame said

"I called in a favour from him" Ironwood said as he flew over the platform allowing the unit to fly up and remove the shackles

"Finally" Asano said slugging Yoshida "Never throw me again" Asano said

"Okay" Yoshida said as Raishin, Mei and TK pushed him out of the plane "Never said anything about being pushed, and nor that I had to be the one"

"Still, kind of childish don't you agree?" Yaoyorozu said

"Prick punched me" Yoshida said

"Not to mention, we're still in the air" Raishin said

"You three, have latrine duty for tonight and an extended jogging session at 430 hrs zulu, with the ronin" Ironwood said

"Who's the Ronin?" TK asked

"Basically, the unit's drill sergeant" Ironwood said as Asano entered the plane and sat down before Ironwood closed the door

'They're dead' Asano thought smirking evilly.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so I'm starting the pairing a bit later then usual in the other fics, but I don't care I wanted to write that scene while switching to the part with Asano, and yes he is basically an MCU styled villain by doing THAT to his own father and then being forced to work with Yoshida, and the idea of the airborne drones were inspired by the Sonic movie trailer...no comment but we will get the full villian Asano soon but he will have to get past Yoshida first**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"You okay man?" TK asked

"No, something about Asano is bugging me" Yoshida said

"Any idea what?" Mei said as she strummed her guitair

:"I don't know, but he reminds me of an eel"

"A water lover?" Mei asked

"No, A slimy creature" Yoshida said "I mean, how do we know he hasn't got an agenda here and we're just in the way"  
"He does give me that feeling" TK said as he looked back at Mei who shrugged as Raishin walked in

"What's up?" he sked looking at the small group gathered.

"We're not real trusting of Condor" Mei said

"You guys as well huh, yeah I get the same feeling but I don't know why" Raishin said "I think we should quietly investigate him"

"I agree" Yoshida said

* * *

"They are getting closer to discovering me, but they are also way off" Asano laughed as he stalked the corridor, until something soft collided with him

"I'm sorry" Hibari said getting up

"No harm, it was just an accident" Asano said "But why were you in a hurry?"

"Oh, it's simple I think I might know where a piece of the Vulture equipment is"

"Where?" Asano asked trying to hide his excitement

"I'm not going to tell anyone else but General Ironwood" Hibari frowned running off

"Damn, oh well, I hate to do it but I have to resort to those kinds of tactics" Asano said as he turned and looked evilly at Hibari "But thank you in advanced for helping me"

* * *

"Thank you for letting me know cadet" Ironwood said as Hibari looked at him timidly "And don't worry you did a good thing reporting it"

"It's just that I overheard something the others were saying" Hibari said

"And what was that?" Ironwood asked

"That they believe Asano may be after the Vulture equipment" Hibari said

"I see, do they have any evidence besides bias?" Ironwood asked

"I'm not sure but he did look suspect when I told him I had found a piece of the equipment" Hibari said

"Did you tell him what piece it was?" Ironwood asked

"No sir" Hibari said

"Can you tell me?" Ironwood asked

"The helmet, I found it deep in storage while looking for a power source for something Chisame was working on" Hibari said pointing towards Deep Storage

"Probably the EXO-8 unit we've been planning" Ironwood said "Dismissed"

"Yes sir" Hibari said leaving the room

"I just hope we can use it against the Vulture tech when we need it" Ironwood said

* * *

"Ah this is good" Yoshida said

"What being back on the streets?" Raishin asked

"Outside walking around" TK said as he agreed, the two former homeless kids were grinning as they walked around

"That place I swear has the best Pork Buns" Yoshida said

"I know right, something in their sauce just makes it right" TK said

"And that's where Mei usually busks when she's not mooching off of a friend of hers" Yoshida said

"I remember my dad would bring me to that bakery to get fresh cream puffs with my dad" TK said sadly

"And that is the train station that lead me to this posting" Yoshida said

"Man, your pasts suck ass" Raishin said

"Agreed" the other two said becoming silent when suddenly they looked

"So who wants pork buns?" Yoshida asked

"Sure thing" the other two said

* * *

"You think Asano might be looking to reunite the pieces of the Vulture equipment?" Chisame asked

"Yes I do, and Hibari might have stopped him for now" Ironwood said

"How?" Chisame said

"She said she found the helmet to the tech in deep storage while looking for a power source you needed, I take this to mean you have started on the EXO-8 prototype?"

"I have, now it is a long way from perfect, but it can be used for testing and emergencies which if your right about Asano it could in very hand against the guy, I've noticed his not the best when it come to...being a team player" Chisame said

"I know, which is why I'm keeping a closer eye on him then I usually have" Ironwood said

"That's probably a good idea, also keep the XTV closed as well" Chisame said

"Yes, we don't want anyone getting their hands on anything from there" Ironwood said

* * *

Asano stood outside a room as steam leaked from it, looking up to see it was the girl's locker room which was currently occupied by Hibari, which Asano needed for the next step in his plan and luckily he had the right device for the job. Looking down he saw that he had a drone with special mental persuasion technology, using his Condor's tech pad Asano rolled the drone into the locker room, the steam so thick it prevented Asano from seeing anything, but he could still hear her, which means she could hear the device. He activated it subtly hypnotising Hibari who stood ram rod straight before finishing with her shower, walking out and then not noticing Asano who had a devious smirk on his face, what he didn't see was a shadowy figure walking up to him, which was Ronin.

* * *

Ronin aka Jean Havoc was brought in by Ironwood to do a training session with his Special Operations Unit for punishment of some kind, but what he didn't know was why, and it was for the next morning, but something was off here, especially with the girl so he followed from a distance being stealthy as he could watching as the girl lead the guy to deep storage and grab something which Jean didn't like the look of, namely a helmet for a fighter jet, but in reality it was the Vulture's helmet. Frowning Jean had to back off for the moment and then focus on those he had to train

* * *

"Good morning recruits" Havoc said as Raishin, TK and Mei walked up to him looking like they had just gotten woken up after getting to sleep five minutes ago "Don't worry the cold air will wake you up, even after latrine duty" Havoc smiled

"So what's up first...sir?" Raishin yawned

"Just a nice little jog" Havoc said

"Doesn't sound too bad" Mei smiling

"While keeping up with my ATV while losing the shirts and jackets" Havoc said

"So they're be bare chest while I'll be just wearing a sports bra in the cold?" Mei asked

"Yep, you'll be nice and toasty by the time you get back" Havoc smiled

"Which is?" Raishin folding his jacket

"When's sun up?" Havoc asked looking at the dark sky shocking the three recruits

"THREE HOURS!" the trio shouted

"Yep, now let's move out" Havoc said riding off as the trio ran after him.

* * *

Yoshida was reading a book while laying on his bunk, looking over he saw Asano's bunk was empty. Yoshida frowned as he jumped down to examine the bunk which made him worried. He looked to see Yaoyorozu still in her bunk and Hibari was wrapped up in her blankets;

"So where's the eel?" Yoshida said looking around, spotting him going to the gear bunker. Yoshida had the urge to follow him, but he didn't just instead going back to reading his book

"Where did he go?" Yaoyorozu asked in her sleep

"Armoury" Yoshida said frowning before sighing and jumping out to follow him

"Head back to bed" Yaoyorozu said

"Why?" Yoshida asked

"It will be easier to catch him when he's guard is down" she said rolling over. Yoshida couldn't argue with that and headed back to his bunk.

* * *

Asano looked around, sure that one of those goodie goodies would have followed him, he headed to the armoury under the pretence of weapon maintenance when he was actually going to look at what Hibari had gotten for him which was the Vulture's helmet making him smirk before frowning. How would he assemble all the pieces under their noses especially those of the General; maybe a distraction; but what would it be, something to do with that annoying street vermin Yoshida; that would be the best dish best served cold. Once he decided what he's next step would be he went back to the helmet, fixing what was damaged on it before he looked at it and smirked

"Soon I'll be unstoppable in the skies" he smirked as he placed it down making the green lights inside the mask light up casting an ominous green glow

* * *

"See not so bad now was it?" Havoc asked

"Screw you man" Raishin said

"I can't get my breath back" Mei said

"I can't feel my legs" TK said shocked

"Don't worry it will fade in time as you get use to it, now I need to ask you about something" Havoc said

"And that is?" Raishin asked

"What your teammate Asano is up to" Havoc said glaring at them sternly

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here...not much to say this time around, shorter chapter just showing more of Asano's turn into the Vulture, touch of fanservice with Habiri and Jean Havoc showing up who will be the main star of a future Legacyverse project with him being a hawkeye/ronin styled character in taht one instead of being the guest trainer here**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

The three cadets were stunned

"Come again?" Mei asked

"I need to find out what Cadet Asano is doing, since he removed something highly sensitive out of it area and may have coerced someone to do it" Havoc said

"Who?" TK asked

"Hibari" Mei said Havoc showed them the girl

"I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted, what did he take?" Raishin asked

"Some sort of helmet" Havoc said

"The vulture!" the trio said

"Vulture?" Havoc asked

"The Wings of the Vulture, supposedly the next generation of personal aerial combat gear, but it was too dangerous so they had to separate the pieces to it with the wings being locked up but we didn't know where the other pieces were placed" Raishin said

"So how many of the pieces does he have?" Mei asked

"I just know he has the helmet, I don't know what else is missing" Havoc said

* * *

"what are you saying?" Ironwood asked

"He has half the pieces already" Chisame said "So he has the uniform and the helmet"

"What about the ignition chip?" Ironwood asked

"it's safe, I hid it where no one would ever look" Chisame said

"Okay, I'll trust you" Ironwood said as he stood up "Time for the next training session"

"Yes sir" Chisame said following the general out "Man I need a drink"

"You're too young" Ironwood joked trying to lift Chisame's spirits

"Yes sir" she smiled

* * *

"ATTENTION!" Havoc shouted

"Thank you Jean, and sorry to pull you out of retirement" Ironwood said "How are the girls?"

"They're good thanks, busy looking after the cafe" Havoc smirked shaking the general's hand

"He's a dad?" TK asked

"All adopted apparently" Yaoyorozu said

"I see" TK said

"So what's the exercise?" Mei asked

"Evasion" Havoc said

"Evasion?" they all asked looking at each other

* * *

"Remember to fly in formation" Chisame said as the group were flying in a 'v' pattern with Asano in the lead. The were using their packs' glide function

"Anybody getting bored?" Raishin said

"Shut it Kestrel" Asano said

"Peck me Condor" Raishin said

"Guys cool it" TK said

"Right" they said

"Flamingo, Swan you guys okay on the tips?" Yoshida asked

"Yeah we are Falcon" Yaoyorozu said

"Okie duke right here" Hibari said making the team smile

"Penguin, this is Falcon we're getting bored up here" Yoshida said

"Penguin?" Mei asked

"I echo Raven's question" Chisame growled

"Well we all have bird call signs, and I don't see you up here with us so you get Penguin, a cute flightless bird" Yoshida said making Chisame blush

"And what have you decided to call me Falcon?" Ironwood asked

"I think Eagle is appropriate for you sir" Mei said

"I agree" Havoc said

"So Turkey, you going to start shooting or what?" Raishin asked

* * *

"Please tell me he did not call me Turkey" Havoc said as he looked at the other two who shrugged

"Kestrel please repeat on who Turkey is" Chisame said

"I believe I called Ronin Turkey Ma'am" Raishin said

"Okay, nice knowing you Kestrel" Havoc said

"Why is that?" Raishin asked

"Fire 1" Havoc shouted firing an AA round into the sky which exploded right near Raishin

"SON OF A BITCH!" Raishin shouted over the radio

"Hey um Kestrel, I'd watch that potty mouth of yours" Havoc said firing another round at the group

* * *

"SCATTER!" Yoshida said as the round went off near Hibari "HAWK! You and Kestrel see if Flamingo is okay. Raven, you and swan try and get his attention. Condor with me" Yoshida said the group went off to do their orders

"And what are we doing?" Condor asked

"We're going to try and get to the ground and prevent Ronin from firing again" Yoshida said

"You're mad" Condor said

"Aren't we all?" Yoshida said closing his wing pack to dive down

"I'm going to have to save him aren't I?" he asked closing his own pack and diving after Yoshida, the two continued to descend as explosions were surrounding them, the odd one exploding near Yaoyorozu and Mei while the other guys protected Hibari

"I'm going to seriously kill you when this is done" Asano said

"Same here" Yoshida said

* * *

"Those two are daredevils" Chisame said

"So did you have a good time with Falcon the other night?" Ironwood asked

"That's classified sir" Chisame said

"Incoming" Havoc said chambering another round

"Where should I am this one?" Havoc asked

"Fire around at the group with Hibari, she needs to build up her confidence in flying" Chisame said

"Okay" Havoc said adjusting the AA Gun to aim at the trio when they had to duck for cover "Assholes"

"Nice try boys" Ironwood said as the boys landed while drawing their guns and aiming at Havoc, who shrugged turned around and somehow produce a bow with a blunt tipped arrow.

"Where did that?" Yoshida said before he quickly took back to the air

"So you're an archer, I'm not impressed" Asano said

"Oh tough guy huh?" Havoc asked lowering bow before walking over to Asano, tripping him up, placing the bow around his neck and flipped him over onto his back before stomping down on his neck

"At ease soldier, Asano you're out hit the showers and then return here" Ironwood ordered

"Yes sir" Asano saluted

* * *

"So the ground assault didn't work I take it?" Raishin asked

"No it didn't and Asano's been grounded" Yoshida said

"So what now?" Mei asked

"Anybody got and smoke bombs?" TK asked

"I got a few, why do you asked?" Mei asked

"Follow my lead" TK said

* * *

"Here they come" Havoc said

"How many?" Chisame said

"All six" Havoc said

"I wonder why?" Ironwood asked

"Incoming" Chisame said as six small orbs were dropped from the sky. Upon hitting the ground they formed massive black clouds

"Smoke bombs, clever girl" Havoc said going for his bow, only to find it missing. Then he went for hsi sidearm which was also miss.

"The controls" Yoshida was heard saying

"I've got them" Raishin said

"Hands up" Yaoyorozu said as a gun was pressed against Havoc's head, groaned Havoc raised his hands slowly

"I think...I need a smoke" he said

"Mission complete, interesting tactics" Ironwood said

"Thank you sir" they all said saluting

"Hit the showers" Ironwood said

* * *

"That was insulting" Asano said

"Yeah, for you" Raishin smirked

"Like you fared any better?"Asano said

"Hey, we got him to surrender dick" Raishin said

"How many did you lose?" Asano smugly asked

"Your ass" Raishin said

"WHAT!" Asano snapped

"Oh, what upset that you got dead last" Raishin said before he was pulled off of his bunk and was then punched by Asano in face, which gave Raishin the clarification he need, springing to his feet and slugged Asano in the gut making him stumble back into a wall, grunting he got up and ran at Raishin, who grabbed him and flipped him onto the ground and pulled his arm behind his back and held it there

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE BLUE ANGELS IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Ironwood asked

"Asano just asked for a demonstration of a disarming technique" Mei said reading a teenage girl magazine

"This ruffian attacked me out of nowhere" Asano said

"Actually you pulled him off his bunk as he was ribbing you for losing" Mei said "Got it on my wrist-com if you want to see it"

"Alright, have it sent to my personal computer" Ironwood said

"Cool" Mei said going back to her reading material

* * *

"As you've most likely heard Asano has recovered some of the Vulture tech" Chisame said

"I may have heard that" Yoshida said "Do you know which parts?" he asked stirring his ramen

"The flight suit and helmet, which look like regular fighter pilot gear, the next thing he'll be after is the harness" Chisame said

"And what does that do?" Yoshida asked

"It stabilises the body increase the increased G-Forces that the WOV system can produce, kind of like the EXO-7's chest guard and since it's more powerful then the EXO-7 it also adds protection to the body so they don't fall out and go splat on the ground" Chisame said as Yoshida placed some noodles in his mouth "The last piece he would need is the Ignition chip" she said

"And where is that located?" Yoshida asked

"Somewhere safe" Chisame said

"It's on your dog tags isn't it?" Yoshida teasingly said

"Wow, you've come close to actually finding its location" Chisame said "But no"

"Please tell me you do not have a sensitive piece of military hardware stuff into your bra like most girls do with their phones" Yoshida said

"No, it's not...seriously?" Chisame replied

"I've seen it before" Yoshida said

"Ok them so how long do we have until he finds the harness?" Yoshida asked

"I'm not sure, it could be anytime" Chisame said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, So this was just a breather chapter with a bit of fun while explaining more of the Vulture tech, plus setting up Havoc to be something more important in a future legacyverse fic as well as being a sort of counterpart for a character from the Legacy of the Lost stories**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"Easy with that crate, I don't need it broken" Ironwood said as he watched men move a box into an armoured van

"Moving something sir?" Raishin asked as he, Yoshida, Hibari and TK walked over

"Just moving a piece of vital equipment into secure offsite storage" Ironwood said

"Does it have to do with the Vulture?" Yoshida asked

"Yes it does, it is the harness. I am not giving Asano any chance to grab any more chances to get more Vulture technology" Ironwood said

"So how much does Asano have?" TK asked

"About half of it, meaning we're sending it off somewhere he won't be able to get it" Ironwood said

"This is Asano we're talking about here, who how long that piece will be safe for" Raishin said

"And what about the other piece?" TK asked

"It's safe" Yoshida said

"I agree with Yoshida, I don't even know where it is" Ironwood said

"So who does?" Raishin asked

"The only person who should know that is Chisame" Yoshida said

"You're getting pretty chummy with her you know" Rishin smirked

"Not that a bad thing" TK said

"So now, I want you to try and stop Asano" Ironwood said

* * *

"So where did you send it?" Asano asked as he looked around Ironwood's office for the information that would next him the next piece of the Vulture tech. He knew that Ironwood would hide the tech and so he wanted to find out where it was hidden just in case he could get it, but the ignition chip that was missing was going to be hard to get, but it would be the most fun. He already knew who had the location of it, but getting to that person was another hard part since she was another someone else. Finally after searching he had found where he was having the harness sent. An evil smirk came onto his face as he walked out of the office

"He took the bait" Yoshida said as he followed him

"Make sure he doesn't see you" Ironwood ordered

"Yes sir" Yoshida said saluting

"I'll be on your wing if you need help" Mei said

"Thanks Mei" Yoshida said

* * *

"I'm from the Special Operations Branch, I believe you had something delivered from us" Asano said

"Yes we did, it was ordered to be secured" the worker said

"Good, good I'm just here to make sure it was delivered safely" Asano said

"Okay, this way sir" the worker said as he missed Yoshida creeping around as Mei was working with him. Nodding Yoshida followed them while Mei got ready to back him up. Yoshida followed the pair until they reached the crate Ironwood sent to him "Here we are" he said

"Good work, seems like everything is in order" Asano said before pulling out a baton and smashed it into the worker's head before deploying his gauntlet's blades and ripped the crate open to see the WOV harness

"Hello my new friend" he said before he grabbed it and placed it into a bag and started to walk out when Yoshida jumped on his back and drew his gauntlet blades and threw a punch at the bag cutting the straps and threw a knee into Asano's stomach before thrusting an elbow into his face making Asano land on the ground. Stomping on him Yoshida drew his gun and pointed it at him

"Hey man, what's you got there?" Yoshida asked

"No of your business" Asano said tripping Yoshida who rolled back and took a stance. Asano stood up lifted his boot to his hand and drew a knife, twirled it around before holding it with the blade pointing down. He stepped towards Yoshida swinging the blade, but he took a step back to avoid the blade, making it nick his shirt

"Bastard" Yoshida said drawing his own knife and using it to block Asano's knife while getting a good punch in while holding Asano off. Mei was watching the fight while she drew out some of her shuriken and aimed at Asano while watching her friend blocking the attacks from the jerkoff. She had to bide her time while Yoshida was still taking Asano to the cleaners, which wasn't easily. She then noticed the bag was being unattended, so she switched her shuriken over for some wire and tied a weight around one end and twirled around to build up some speed before releasing it and reeling the back in. She quietly jumped down and secured it before getting out of there. Yoshida was then flipped by Asano, who went to get the bag, only for his face to make out with the floor as Yoshida got back up and shoved his knee into his back "Do it man, I'm wanting you to make another gutsy move" Yoshida snapped

"I'm amazed you managed to get me into the position, but believe me you won't get lucky a third time" Asano said throwing Yoshida off his back and jumping up

"You want to bet on it?" Yoshida said kicking Asano in the chin he recoiled and landed on his ass before feeling around for the bag, only to it was gone. Turning back Asano saw Yoshida smirk before flipping the bird, dropping a smoke bomb and running off before activating his EXO-7 pack taking off

"well played, well played indeed" Asano said before he walked over o his transport. "But thankfully I tagged the bag so I know exactly where it's going" he evilly smirked

* * *

"Okay the harness has been secured" Mei said as she returned to base

"Any troubles?" Yoshida asked as he was still on his way back

"No, at least I don't think so" Mei said looking around with a hand on one of her knives

"Good, now stash that thing and I'll come get you, Chisame has set you EXO-7 to follow me until we reach rang of you" Yoshida said

"Copy that" Mei said "See you then" Mei said as she sat down and pulled out her music player and started to play some acoustic guitar music to help her sooth her nerves after such a frantic mission, not aware that Asano was behind her. One second Mei was admiring the view, the next she was being shook awake by Yoshida "Ow, what happened?"

"Asano, he must have hidden a tracer on the bag" Yoshida said

"Shit, well he'll be heading back to base" Mei said

"That's a negative, I just got word that its gone" Yoshida said

"Shit, sorry man" Mei said

"It's okay, we should have met up sooner" Yoshida said

"So what's the plan now?" Mei asked saddened

"I'm not sure" Yoshida said feeling angry

* * *

"Okay so now one piece is left, and I know where to get it" Asano said as he saw Hibari walking in front of him, he ran up to her and grabbed her and held a gun to her head just as Chisame appeared with a revolver and aimed it at the traitor

"Let her go" Chisame said

"I will, just as soon as you give me the Ignition chip or else you'll be down a recruit" Asano said

"Like I'm just going to hand over something that vital to you scumbag"

"Do you really want to try it?" Asano said grabbing Hibari's arm and twisting it to the edge of breaking. An evil smirk on his face and he placed the gun behidn her knee. "So what will it be? you had over the chip or I break her arm and shoot her in the knee" Asano said

"And how do I know you won't take her with you when I give it to you?" Chisame said

"You have my honourable word" Asano said

"Fine" Chisame said pulling out her phone and inserted a code into it which opened to revealed a small silver case "Release Hibari and I'll give it to you" she said getting closer

"Alright" Asano said pushing Hibari over to Chismae as the silver case was given to Asano "thanks" Asano said as he walked off "Oh by the way" he said shooting Hibari in the shoulder

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Chisame roared before hitting the alarm, only to find it wouldn't work. "You're going to turned into Sky High roadkill; you hear me"

"See you later" Asano said whistling as he walked away. Chisame went for her phone and returned it to normal

"Chisame" Yaoyorozu said as she and TK came upon the two.

"Asano, the bastard played us" Chisame said "He's got everything"

"Hey, we'll get him, and it wasn't your fault" TK said as Ironwood showed up

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she cried

* * *

In his secret lair Asano finished installing the Ignition chip and laughed as the machine turned into an emerald green colour. He pulled on the flight suit and pulled on the helmet then strapping himself into the wing pack which was three times larger than the EXO-7.

"I am a Condor no more, now I am the VULTURE!" Asano laughed as the machine started to boot up and hum as the fans started to spin "Time to show them how to really fly" he smirked as he looked skyward.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with things not looking good as Asano has finally become the Vulture and showed hwo skilled he was with being a sneaky bastard and heartless as well shooting Hibari in the shoulder after threatening to break her arm and shoot her in the knee. So next week will be the final chapter of this series, after that I might place the series on hold until I've got enough of my next blockbuster fic started; I'm not sure yet **

**so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"Come guys, let's mount up and get after this asshole" Yoshida said

"You heard him guys" Raishin

"Belay that order" Ironwood said

"WHAT!" the team said

"I said belay that order, Asano is dangerous and thus he will be dealt with by a professional team" Ironwood said

"But sir" Mei said

"That's all, head back to your barracks"

"Yes sir" They all said

* * *

"This is bullshit" Raishin said

"So what is the plan, we're down Hibari after Asano back stabbed us" Mei said

"Which means it will be seven to 1 in our favour, I said we break orders and take the fight to him" Raishin said

"Calm down, they may call on us again" TK said

"I agree, but why aren't they?" Yoshida asked

"Maybe something with the Vulture is why they don't want us going in" Yaoyorozu said

"Either way, we've got to be the ones to head him off at the pass" Yoshida said

"I agree" Raishin said

* * *

"This is not what we expected Ironwood" the council said

"Well, I wasn't the one who chose Asano for this project, he was your mandatory choice" Ironwood said

"that may be so, but you are the one who failed to keep a proper eye on the Vulture technology" another member of the council said

"So what this is my fault now?" Ironwood asked

"Did you manage the security of the Wings of the Vulture?" the first Councillor said

"Yes, in fact we separated the parts, we even put one of the parts into a secure storage facility, which was one of your by the way and he still got it" Ironwood growled

"We see that, but be warned this has happened on your watch, and now we're going to clean up your mess" the council member said

"And how will you do that?" Ironwood asked

* * *

"And here they are, the council's elite sky warriors" Vulture said from atop of a tower watching as they came for him. Suddenly a dozen soldiers with jetpack descended at him. Vulture simply stood up and took off with his rotors powering it, he activated the wing's blades and sliced through them like a white hot blade through butter. Vulture then looked at the transport as it was getting out of the area. Vulture then started to target the aircraft "Time to say goodbye" he said

"LOOK OUT BELOW, ASSHOLE!" Yoshida snapped before he punched Asano in the head

"Falcon" Vulture said

"Yeah, it's me, and I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and we're all out of gum" Yoshida said

"We?" Vulture asked before a pair of shuriken entered his shoulder. Turning to the left while removing them and dropping the to the ground.

"Eyes on the birdie!" Raishin said as he came in from below to sucker punch Vulture

"this one's for Hibari!" Momo said as she kicked him in the gut before backing off a bit

"So Falcon, Kestrel, Eagle, Raven and Swan, you think you five could beat me?" Vulture said

"We can see" Yoshida said "Form up on my wing"

"You got it" the others said

* * *

"Chisame? CHISAME!" Ironwood said

"Yes sir?" Chisame asked as she rushed into his office

"Where are the recruits?" Ironwood asked

"They're supposed to b in the barracks" Chisame said

"I just checked, they're gone. So that means" Ironwood said

"They've gone against Asano" Chisame gulped

"The council just sent an elite squad after him and they were all slaughtered in a single stroke" Ironwood said

"Sir, permission to prep the EXO-8!" Chisame said

"Do it, and then bring it to the ship, I'm not having my team out there facing him" Ironwood said checking his personal sidearm

* * *

"EAGLE ON YOU SIX!" Mei shouted

"Got it" TK said before he rolled out of the way of Vulture's wing blade.

"Raishin, on my mark, fire at the rotors" Yoshida said

"Got it" Raishin said as the pair drew their guns while Momo flew around Vulture who was firing an energy blaster at her.

"NOW!" Yoshida shouted as the two drew in their wings and aimed at the massive rotors on the back. Only to discover that vulture could tilt them out of the way of their bullets. Growling the two grabbed onto the wing pack and deployed their wrist blade

"Have fun" Vulture said as he dove quickly to try and dislodge the pair

"Fight fair so we can pluck your feathers you scavenger" Raishin said

"I don't think I will" Vulture said he stopped making the two on his back fly off.

"WHOA!" they shouted

"FALCON, KESTREL!" Mei shouted before the two landed on their aerial base.

"Get on board NOW!" Chisame said as the top hatch opened up

"What about Vulture?" Mei asked as she dropped in

"We'll deal with that, just get in" Ironwood said. Yoshida was about to enter when he saw Vulture fly off.

"He's booking it" Yoshida said "Why?"

* * *

"Okay, so who wants to explain to me why you would go against a higher level of tech then the one you have now and not expect to be court martialled?" Ironwood barked

"Like we were going to wait around while that tosspot tried to get his way while the council tried to pin the blame on you and then kick us out, plus he hurt one of our own, so he needed to pay hardcore" Raishin said punching his fist

"We understand but still, you can't be going off half cocked" Ironwood said when Yoshida's phone rang, he walked off to answer it while his team tried to reason with Ironwood.

"Hey Hanamaru" Yoshida said

"Hello, Falcon" a voice said

"What have you done with her?" Yoshida asked

"She's here and she's safe for now, but if you don't do what I say, well I can't say for certain that she will be" Vulture said

"What is it you want?" Yoshida asked

"Your head, so come to the barracks alone, otherwise both your cousin and Hibari are dead" Vulture said hanging up

"So what's the plan?" Raishin asked the team

"I go alone to the barracks and I face him" Yoshida said "Because if I don't then my cousin and Hibari are dead"

"I see, well in that case you need something a bit extra" Chisame said opening up a suitcase

"Whoa" Yoshida said

"Think you can handle this badboy?" Chisame said

"We'll see" Yoshida said

* * *

"Where is he?" Vulture said

"Like he'll bow to your demands" Hanamaru said

"Oh he will, because he' sonly remaining family is here" Vulture said

"Yeah so am I" Yoshida said walking into the light revealing a new white and red suit

"What are you wearing?" Vulture asked

"Something better then what you are" Yoshida said deploying a pair of bright red wings, Vulture didn't seem impress until he drew his sidearm and tried to shoot them, only for Yoshida to rise into the hair and blindside Vulture before taking off into the sky "Come on then"

"You're dead" Vulture said taking to the sky.

"Perfect" Falcon said as he played follow the leader with Vulture leading him away from the base. Giving Falcon's team enough time to get in there and free Hanamaru who looked on nervously

* * *

"Hurry up slowpoke" Falcon said

"Let's see who's the slow one here" Vulture said firing a missile at the red and white soldier, which skimming Falcon's wings. Only for the wing to burst into particles of light and reform

"Hardlight wings baby" Falcon said as he turned around and flew straight at Vulture, positioning his wings on his arms instead of his back using it as a sword to damage one of the rotors making it dip in height. Smirking Falcon crossed his arms charging an attack, before uncrossing them, firing blades of hardlight at Vulture, which connected slicing through the material of the pilot's suit making harder for Vulture to control, but he still had a rotor which would give him extra lift, so he whistled at Vulture flipping him off

"You'll regret that" Vulture said as he chased after Falcon, who having slimmer gear was an incredibly hard target to chase, so Vulture fired some missiles, which missed their marks as Falcon flew behind Vulture and turned so his wings were pointing at Vulture back

"I need a certain area" Falcon said before the computer pointed out a nearby park

"Perfect" Yoshida smirked as he flew above Vulture "HEY ASSHOLE!"

"WHAT!" Vulture shouted just as Falcon sliced the Vulture wing pack in half making it fall off and forced Asano to the ground. Falcon landed and deactivated his wings. He then walked up to the traitor just as a punch was thrown in his face, Yoshida quickly caught it before returning on of his own, Asano scrambled back to his feet and tried to sweep Yoshida's out from under him, only for Yoshida to jump in the air, land and deck him in the face, before securing his arms and punching him in the stomach, letting go and stepping back, Asanop spat out some blood and ran at Yoshida, who simply grabbed him delivering a knee to the face knocking him out

"Game over" Yoshida smiled dragging Asano away

* * *

"So what will happen now?" Momo asked a couple of weeks after the Vulture incident

"We keep testing the EXO-7 while also refining the EXO-8" Chisame said

"But right now Asano will be remanded into custody and will face a court martial. Which means the team will need a new leader and since you're the one who took down the Vulture it only makes sense that you become team leader" Ironwood said "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes sir" Yoshida said saluting

"Good to hear, but right now we have to head over to Scotland" Ironwood stated

"What for?" Mei asked

"We'll explain on the way" Ironwood said

* * *

"So this is going to be fun" Yoshida said as he adjusted his EXO-7 pack before pulling his goggles on

"Hey guys apparently there's some guy who thinks he's a spider" TK said

"Add that to the list of thing we have to investigate when we get back" Chisame said

"Okay, here we go" Yoshida said

"For good luck" Chisame said kissing him

"Yee hah" Yoshida said before jumping out of the plane, and activate his wings, flying around a dragon and then dived while pulling out his sidearm and firing it at a couple of enemy soldiers, he then swung back around while nearly swooping a girl who was going for a sword "This is nuts"

"No kidding, okay Falcon head on back, that was all we needed to do here" Chisame said

"Yes ma'am" Falcon said before spotting a head of blue hair being followed by a sword user. Looking around Yoshida sniped that soldier before heading back to the airplane and had it take off.

"Mission complete" Yoshida said

"Good job, alright let's head home team" Ironwood said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here Okay so I know that wasn't the best conclusion I have done to a Legacyverse fic since everything happened pretty quickly plus that scene at the very end is basically a section of LotL Age of King's final battle and how Yoshida was apart of it whcih was a quick mission**

**Now a thanks to Mrotrax for reviewing and giving me feedback, those who favourited and followed this now and in the future. Now I'll be putting the Legacyverse on hold for a bit to focus on my new shared universe: The Neo-Marvel verse which has X-Men days of Future shadows as the first part and the upcoming Spiderman fic**

**So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
